Normal life?
by mikeyismine4ever
Summary: While trying to make something Mikey saw in a movie something goes wrong, follow out favorite terrapin brothers as there lives change.


_(Kimmy) Heres another story. Please enjoy._

* * *

"Mikey, what are you watching?" My older bro Donnie asked walking out of his lab and over to the couch.

"It's and adventure movie, this guy is looking for the fountain of youth. Isn't that cool?" I asked smiling looking at Donnie.

"It's not realistic. There no such thing as the fountain of youth." Donnie said leaning on the back of the couch.

"What?! Sure there is." I said. Donnie rolled his eyes and walked off I quickly jumped over the back of the couch and followed him into his lab. "You think they'd make something like that up?!"

"Mikey, scientists have been trying to find away to turn back time like that for years." Donnie said and I started thinking.

"Then you do it." I said.

"Me?! Invent a youth elixir?" Donnie said.

"Ya, and you could famous or…whatever and I'd totally be right." I said smiling. Donnie shook his head and I frowned.

"I don't know Mikey. It's just not possible." Donnie said.

"But your Donnie! You're a genius. If anyone can do it you can." I said.

"Hmm, I'll give it a try." Donnie said after a long silence. He got right to work and I watched I had no idea what he doing, mixing a lot of liquids together as fast as possible it looked like.

"That's all the green stuff you're adding?" I asked as he only added a drop.

"Of course it is." Donnie said like it was obvious. "Hmm….I'll be right back. Don't touch this Mikey I need to get something from my room." His room? He ran out of the lab, and I looked at the tube of liquid. I really shouldn't mess with it….i picked up the green liquid but was it really enough? The weirdest thing happened then, the tube of stuff Don had mixed together started bubbling.

"Dude." I said looking at it closer.

'The shell are you doing?" Raph asked making me jump and drop the tube of green liquid.

"Raph, don't sneak up on me like that." I said. "I'm helping Don make science stuff."

"Like brainiac would ask you for help." Raph said before picking up the bubbling stuff. "Did you add stuff ta this?"

"No, now put it back before Don comes back." I said trying to take it back.

"Put what back?" Great here comes Leo.

"Mikey's messin with Dons stuff." Raph said handing the tube of stuff to Leo, it was now glowing and bubbling a bright green.

"Mikey you know Don doesn't like you messing with his stuff." Leo said.

"I wasn't messing with it. I was helping." I said arms crossed."

"He'd be right actually." Donnie said walking in. "What I'm making was his idea." Donnie took the tube away from Leo. "Mikey….you didn't add anything did you?" I shook my head but Raph spoke before I could say anything.

"I think he added some weird green stuff to it." Raph said pointing to the broken tube on the floor. Donnie said some weird science name in horror.

"I didn't add any of…whatever it was you said." I said. Don started saying more science stuff and saying how he told me not to add anything and blah blah blah. My mind was focused on the veil in his hand, the liquid was getting dangerously close to the top. "Hey…Don." Before I could say anything else, it exploded and rained down onto us.

"Great, all that work for nothing." Donnie said.

"This is super gross." I said shaking it off.

"Sensei leaves to the visit the Ancient one and is gone a day and every goes wrong." Leo mumbles.

"It's juts a little green goop guys." I said.

"I'm gonna go take a bath." Raph said walking out of the lab.

"Mikey ten flips." Leo said. I frowned, of Sensie didn't leave him in charge….I sighed and walked into the Dojo. Ha way through I relised Leo doesn't eve watch me to the flips…and I'm all covered in glowing goop. I walked out of the dojo and headed for the bathroom that Raph was just walking out of I ran in and closed the door before starting to take a shower. After washing all the goop off I went to watch TV….after getting asked by Leo if I finished my flips….and me lieing saying I did I headed to bed. I was exhausted….which was weird since I didn't do anything today. I heard a soft Meow and felt Klunk jump onto my plastron and curl up before falling asleep.

* * *

 _(Kimmy) First chaptet. If you want me to continue please review and let me know. I am still working on my other stories_


End file.
